Taken
by qt72011
Summary: He gave her until Prom to say goodbye. at 12:30, he was to take her away from the only life she had ever known.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue --

"_please," I whispered "let me have more time… You could come for me on my birthday, or even after I graduate…" my head was down, and I was looking down at his expensive dress shoes. I felt his arm snake around my waist, and the other went to my chin, tilting my head up so he could see my face. I fought back a cringe, and instead of looking into his shockingly cold blue eyes I focused on his black mask, that covered the entirety of the upper part of his face, leaving only his lips and chin exposed.  
"prom." I came out of my daze and tried to glance into his eyes, the act failed and I tried to look down at the floor again, but his grip on my chin kept me from doing so. "…Prom?"  
He released a chuckle from his cold lips. "It is a rite of passage, is it not? I will come for you at 12:30 the night of Prom. You will be expecting me, yes?"  
I shivered, and he tightened his hold on my waist and forced me to look into his soulless eyes. "I _will _come for you, Christine. Never doubt me. I give you until then."  
I clenched my eyes shut, trying to shut my living nightmare out of my mind. I felt a feather soft kiss on my temple, and he was gone. The only clue that was left from his presence was the open window. I stood there for a moment, events running through my mind, and I was trying to place the exact moment where everything good in my life was taken and twisted into something terrible. A breeze came through the open window and I came out of my thoughts and ran to the window, shutting and locking it, although I knew no locks would keep my worst fears at bay. I climbed back into my bed and lay on my back, wishing all the troubles would just go away…_

_

* * *

_this came to me last night. I have no idea if i'll finish it, but I already have the first chapter.. I own nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own either Phantom of the Opera or Prom Night

* * *

3 months later --

I used my key to get into the hotel room, laughing to myself thinking about Meg and her date getting into a fight. The suite was extremely large, and the lights were all off. From the main entrance I could see the glow of candles from a bedroom down the hall.

"Raoul?" I called. I heard no movement. Raoul had told me to meet him here at twelve, so being the obedient girlfriend that I was, I complied. I slowly made my way to the bedroom with the candle glow, mentally preparing myself for what was to come. Why else would he ask me to be here? I pushed the door open, and took in the room. Candles were everywhere, on all the surfaces. I turned to the bed, and let out a quiet scream, just as the door behind me shut and all the candles were extinguished. I tried to rush to the bed were Raoul lay, bare chested and bruised all over, but a large and cold hand held me back.

"did you forget our agreement, Christine?" His voice sent chills down my spine, and I refused to turn to him. He used force to turn me anyway, but I kept my eyes on the ground, not wanting to look into Erik's face. "…you said 12:30, Erik… you said…"

His grip on my arm tightened. "And if I had come later you would have done the unthinkable. Do not think, Christine, that for one second what you were about to give that _boy_" he spat out the word "something that is not yours to give. You belong to _me_, Christine. Never forget that." His grip loosened. "I have given you the time you requested. You asked me to wait, so I waited. Now here I find you so willing to give yourself to this pup what is rightfully mine, on the very eve of the night I returned to collect you."

I could feel the tears running down my face, but I said nothing and made not a single sound. If he could see my tears, he ignored them. I could see our profiles in the mirror on the wall. Me in my soft pink dress, and Erik in his dark evening attire. He looked like an incredible dark angel, with a tailored and designer suit, and Raoul looked feeble compared to him in a rented tux. After a moment or two of silence, I ventured to ask "can I at least see if he is alright?"  
his grip on my arm tightened again, almost painfully, and then he released me altogether. "Yes. See that your lover is fine, and say any goodbyes you wish to. After, we will take our leave." He paused, and made to go to the door, but then stopped. "Christine, do not think you will ever have the chance to see him again. And do not make the mistake in thinking that I will ever be so kind in the future." He left the room, and I let out a sob. When had my life gone out of my control? What had I possibly done to deserve this? I rushed to Raoul's side. He was breathing, with some difficulty. Erik had beaten him senseless, and Raoul hadn't stood a chance.

"I love and will always love you," I whispered. "Don't try to find me; you'll just end up hurt. I couldn't bear to see you dead Raoul, please… leave it all alone. I love you." I kissed his cheeks, put my head on his chest and cried. After some time (I'm not sure how long) I stood up, giving him one last kiss. I picked up my skirt and walked briskly out of the room, looking back only once to the love of my life, wishing things were different, and that I wasn't going to be whisked away from everything I had ever known.

Erik was standing in the foyer, leaning against a wall. "All done?" he asked in a snide voice. Knowing that this was the end, I gathered up what courage I had left and finally asked what I had always wanted to. "Why? Why me? What did I ever do to you? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why in the hell can't you just leave me alone?!" by the end of my raid I was yelling with tears running down my face, but I didn't care. When I was done I was left gasping, as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. As I gathered my thoughts again, I didn't notice that he was slowly making his way towards me. When I finally did notice, it was too late. One of his arms snaked around my waist, and the other went to my chin. I got a sense of déjà vu, and I was trembling.  
"Why, you ask?" he whispered, bringing his mouth close to my ear. "Christine, you should know by now…" his grip became tighter, and I was struggling to breathe. "I'm so thirsty, Christine… and only you can answer that thirst…" his voice was giving me chills down my spine, and I was afraid. "Deny me Christine, and the whole world will be bathed in blood. Come to me, my Christine…" I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and the room started to spin around me. My feet were no longer on the floor anymore, and with my head against his broad chest I could hear his heartbeat. My last coherent thought was that he must have a heart after all, and I must have said my thoughts aloud, because the last thing I remember is his laughing.

I awoke sometime later to a humming sound. Like a machine, or an engine. I kept my eyes closed for a minute, trying to figure out what the noise was, and then the night's events came flooding back to me. I opened my eyes, and sat up quickly. I was laid across 3 seats on a plane, as far as I could tell. It was too nice to be commercial, so I assumed it was Erik's private jet. I was still wearing my dress, and there was a soft blanket tucked around my body to ward of the chill. From the lack of lighting coming through the windows, I could guess that it was either still night or early morning. Looking out the window, I missed Erik's entrance.

"My dear, are you hungry?" I turned towards his hated voice and gave a little gasp. Unlike before, and every time I had ever had the misfortune to meet Erik, he had always worn a mask of black leather, which covered his entire face except for his lips and chin. Tonight, he was wearing a mask of white that only covered the right side of his face from forehead to upper chin, leaving most of his face exposed. What I had always assumed was ugliness that he was hiding was really quite attractive, with chiseled features and beautiful eyes. I brought myself back from my thoughts on his visage long enough to answer "no. I am not hungry."  
He cocked an arrogant eyebrow at me, and gave a smirk. "Suit yourself… would you like to change?" I looked down at my dress, which was now wrinkled, and I could see tearstains on the skirt. "No. I rather like it." I answered. His expression changed, and I realize he had only been gracious enough to try and give me a choice. "You will find more suitable clothes in the bag," he waved his hand to a designer duffel bag without taking his gaze off me. "I will not have you wearing that dress you picked out to please _him_, Christine. A dress that you were so willing to take off for _him_."

I reached forward to slap him across the exposed side of his face, but he caught my hand. "Offended, my dear? What else had you been planning to do with the boy when I so rudely interrupted your plans?" he was sneering, and I fought the tears back.

"If you think that I am such a harlot, Sir, than why am I here?" I spat, yanking my arm back. I did not want the bastard touching me. Much to my distaste and his enjoyment, he reached forward to play with a few stray curls near my face, before answering. "My dear, I will not have you calling yourself such names. The mistake you almost made never happened, thank God, and just be glad that I am not punishing you for having such vile thoughts about that boy."

"Vile thoughts? Those '_vile thoughts_' that you call them were thoughts of love. What I was going to share with him last night was something I would only share with the person I was hoping to spend the rest of my life with. The person I was going to marry and bear children for. The man I lov-"

I heard the slap before I felt it. I clutched both hands to my stinging cheek with my mouth gaping in horror at the man who could say he loved me and then turn around and hit me. His arm back at his side, clenching and unclenching his fists, he said through gritted teeth. "You will regret ever thinking that. Sooner or later you will see you are not going to get anything back from what you had before. And don't think that your actions do not affect the people you love, Christine. If you want to keep the boy safe, you had better do what I ask."

I sobbed and put my face in my hands. Crying out in my grief, I let it all go. "oh lord! What did I do to displease you so? What have a possibly done to deserve this hell?"

All the sudden I was pushed back down, so that I was lying across the seat again. He was on his knees next to me, with his upper body holding me down. I thrashed and kicked, but his strength won out. When I was too tired to fight anymore, he brought his lips to my cheek, kissing away the tears. "you think I am a punishment, Christine? You wish to die?" his mouth brushed against my neck, and I struggled vainly to break free. "I will have you know, Christine, should you ever take your life as to punish me, I will hunt every person you have ever spoken or been close to in your entire life, and make them wish they were dead."

I let out a sob, which he then covered up with his own mouth. Forcing his tongue into my mouth, exploring me, and all I could do is pray for forgiveness for whatever sin I had committed against God. After what seemed like minutes, even hours, he finally let me breathe. He stood up, licking his lips as he did so, while I lay there paralyzed, wishing death would come swiftly. He toyed with my skirt. "It really is a beautiful dress… it is too bad that we will have to burn it." He gave me a malicious smile. "Change, my dearest, we will be arriving shortly."


End file.
